Beautiful Nightmare
by DaveyLand
Summary: Allison is gone and Scott is left to pick up the pieces. He has Lydia to hold him up but she can only do so much. Things are strained between him and Stiles. It's not Stiles' fault, but Scott can't help but blame him anyway. Things are starting to get shaky again in Beacon Hills and Scott isn't sure he is prepared to take on the savior role so soon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

"_It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott Mccall. You have to tell my dad – you have to tell him –"_

"Allison!" Scott woke up again for what felt like the millionth time. He gasped for breath that wouldn't come. His body tried to pull the air in to fill a space that had been created, but it couldn't fill the hole. He flung his feet off the side of the bed and the cold floor on his bare feet chilled him instantly. He ripped at his clothes until he was standing in his boxers. He wasn't going to shift, that wasn't what this was. He ran over to the window and threw it open letting in the colder night air. He closed his eyes and allowed his lungs to fill with the fresh air. He could smell the recent rain and it had a soothing effect. In just a few breaths they were already coming easier and slower. He heard the light knock on his door and it crept open slightly.

"Honey?" His mom's voice was soft.

"I'm okay," Scott choked from the window.

"Are you sure?" She stayed in the hallway, "Do you need me to come in?"

"Thanks, Mom," Scott took another deep breath and exhaled, "But, I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

"Alright, well," He could hear her shift, "You know where I am if you need me. Good night."

"Good night," Scott said and the door clicked shut again.

Allison was gone. She had been gone for months now, yet Scott was still having the dream and couldn't let her go. A part of him wanted to believe that what he had witnessed, what he had held, was all an illusion. But, sadly, it was no trick. After months Allison had not appeared in the hallway at school or in the doorway of his room. Yet, every night, she visits him in his dreams. Just to remind him that she is in fact gone and that she loved him still. Such a cruel thing for one to do.


	2. Chapter One: Without Words

**Chapter One**

**Without Words**

* * *

Beacon Hills High was buzzing with activity as always on its first day back to classes. Balls were hurling through the air out in the yard, just as paper swooshed past in the halls. Scott sat on the bench that sat a crossed the hall from Allison's old locker. A freshman had already taken the spot, but that didn't matter to Scott. If he sat there long enough and stared directly at the door he could see Allison standing there with the smile that he loved on her face. She would laugh and flip her hair over her shoulder, then he would walk up and wrap his arm around her waist. She would look him in the eye and smile again before their lips met again.

"Scott?" A light voice broke his daydream and he turned to follow the voice. Lydia had sat down beside him and had a hand on his shoulder, "There you are. I thought I lost you too for a second."

"I could see her," Scott leaned his head onto Lydia's shoulder. They hadn't been this close before but something about a mutual friend passing really pulls two people together.

"I know," She leaned her head onto his and wrapped her arm to pat his cheek, "I still see her all over. That damn smile was just too contagious to leave us."

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had already dried the well of tears in the passing months, but if he wasn't careful a tiny pool might slip through the cracks and fall down his cheeks. He opened his eyes just as Kira crossed in front of him. The look on her face told him everything he already knew. The days preceding Allison's death were pretty much a blur at this point but Scott still remembered Kira. All of the supernatural things were obviously still there but what Scott tried to forget the most was the fact that Kira had fallen for him, and he had started to fall for Kira. She was such a cute and caring person. A week after Allison passed she stopped by the house. His mom had led her to his room.

"I brought you this," Kira half-smiled and handed him a card. On the card was a drawn picture of the group with Allison in the background watching over the new pack. Scott smiled.

"Thanks," He put the card over onto his nightstand without reading it, "It's awesome."

"So," Kira looked over at the card but shook her head instead, "How are you doing?"

"As good as a person can be doing after they lost the love of their life," Scott sighed and laid back on his bed. He had tired of hearing the question.

"Right," Kira stood up, "Well I hope you like the card and I'll see you around."

"Oh," Scott leaned up as Kira disappeared out of the doorway, "Wait…I..."

Scott got up to follow but he heard the front door close before he even got to his bedroom door. Instantly he knew what he had said. He looked back over at the card and his heart sank. He knew what was written inside.

Now, a few months later, in the halls of Beacon Hill High his heart sank again. She gave a quick wave and sped away. Scott leaned up and gave Lydia's leg a squeeze. They agreed to meet up later and Scott walked off toward his next class.

At lunch Scott sat outside. It was a nice day and he decided he shouldn't waste it. He had just taken a bite of his sandwich when Stiles found him. Stiles stood off a little and looked at Scott. They hadn't spoken too much in the past months, Scott hadn't spoken too many in the past months but for some reason he really had avoided Stiles. Scott looked up just as Stiles was beginning to leave.

"Sit," Scott said and Stiles turned around, "Please, sit."

Stiles sat next to Scott and they ate their lunches in silence. Once they had finished the two boys sat staring at the grass in front of them. Stiles arm twitched as though he wanted to reach out and touch Scott. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but instead the crushing pain of why he hadn't talked to Stiles hit him and he couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He sat there silently screaming as tears ran down his cheeks. Finally, Stiles reached over and grabbed Scott. Stiles gripped tight and pulled Scott as close to him as he could. He buried his face into Scott's hair as his own tears ran free.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." Stiles whispered.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter title taken from **Ray Lamontagne - Without Words**

I apologize this took so long. I got a little busy with life and kind of forgot about it for a time but here I am! I don't know exactly how fast or slow I will get the chapters out so just keep an eye out and please please please review! That way I know if I'm doing a good job or if I should revise a bit!


End file.
